


Relámpago Hearts

by Justawriter68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Courting Rituals, Gods Exo!, Ice God Minseok!, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Reincarnation, Thunder God Jongdae!, mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: God of Thunder Jongdae enters The God of Ice Minseok's realm for the first time.Their meeting goes well.Let the courting begin.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Relámpago Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Flake: #81  
> Author's Note: Hello! I tried my best on this prompt, to the prompter and everyone else reading I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!  
> Thank you Mods for another successful round!

He had met thousands, if not millions of gods into his abode, he didn't know why this meeting was going to be any different. The other god he was meeting shared the domain as him technically, he could see the other's effects, his power, over the haze of the snow that constantly covered his domain. 

It showed over the mountains in quick flashes of light, displays of powers that were interpreted by the humans in various ways, each of them had various different forms, different names that they were worshiped by and prayed too. 

These thoughts didn't stop him from spot checking his home several times over the morning, and as usual it was a pristine as the snow around him, as clean and crisp as the ice that he was praised for, again this shouldn't have been any different. He’d hosted Chanyeol, the fire god, hosted here for a couple of days, if he could handle the lovable, clumsy, deity, he could handle this. 

Again, why is he stressed?

"My lord, his envoy has been sighted." The voice of one of his attendants breaks him out of his thoughts, and he nods at the servant. 

"Thank you, let's go outside and greet him." He turns around, the other man bowing as Minseok exited the room, his attendants following behind him after the sweep of his white furs dragging the floor. Of course for him they weren't necessary for him, but he liked the way that they looked. 

Beside him, his prized snow leopard glided gracefully beside him, the large cat having been with him for as long as he could remember, and it was a sign of his patronage. As the animal was often given smaller worship as a protector and guardian. 

A gift from one of the minor gods that was in his domain, on top of being gorgeous, he liked the way that they felt. Not to mention they were enchanted to never get bogged down or wet by the snow on the ground, it was a detail that he was immensely grateful for. 

They arrive outside of his residence, the proud white marble pillars gleaming, all of it had a supernatural quality to it, it was obvious that this place was not of earthly convention, from the mountains in the distance to the sky permanently in the retreat of sun set, as if the sky was getting ready to call for snow. 

It was picture perfect. 

He and his envoy stand in welcoming for the other god to arrive, he recalls his conversation with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, two gods that he regularly had discourse with. Especially, Junmyeon since Kyungsoo was not at all fond of the latter being the God of the Sea, and then Kyungsoo the god of the earth, not mother nature exactly, but certainly one of her favorite sons. 

They had told him about some of the encounters with the other sky bound god. 

They said that he was, generally well liked and polite, especially Junmyeon since the Sea god frequently had interactions with the other. 

So those assurances eased his worries a little, even the both of them had noted the way that the elder was being a little anxious, an unusual sight for the Ice god. The older god was not usually so easily worried, he could only wonder what the universe had planned for him now. 

Even the gods answered to fate. 

It was then that he could feel when the other god, enter, it was a shift in the energy. But it obviously wasn't to attack, there was a different force that came with that, it was just to announce his presence. Obviously a little show at how much control that the other had, they still had their pride after all. 

Eventually he sees a shape arriving a carriage being pulled by two horse looking beings, they them selves seemed to be made out of pure energy almost, the carriage is self was sleek, black, and lined with gold detailing. 

His attention turns to the feline sitting next to his feet, tail curled just over the top of its paws, as it stood proud and erect. 

“Tan, be nice to our guest.” 

The large cat simply gives her master a blink of ice blue eyes. 

The door pops open, and out steps one of the others gods attendants, Minseok waves one of his own forward silently. 

The servant appears next to him in what seems like an instant. "Please make sure the fires are lit." 

"As you wish, your grace." 

The attendant is gone as soon as he came, Minseok's palace was never run into any sort of disarray. It always seemed prepared to intercept anyone, as was the nature of the god himself. 

He just always seemed to know what to do, his level headedness was something to be appreciated. 

Soon one foot steps gracefully out of the carriage, Minseok immediately stands that much straighter even though it seemed impossible, since his posture was already perfect. A gloved hand soon followed and then that led to the rest of the body, the other god was as well dressed in black, wearing furs, the tops of them mixed brown and a light blonde. 

Then there was the face, he wasn't expecting the face, skin warm, a little pink from the cold, hair black as ink was swept from his forehead. Eyes looked around the area as he finally stepped onto the snow, and then they focused on him. 

They like his whole being seemed to be filled with energy, the attendant lets go of the door to the carriage as the Thunder god takes a step forward his own entourage behind him, unlike the ice god he actually made dents in the snow. 

Soon he and his cape come to a stop, the back half of it dragging the snow behind him, but he takes it no mind. 

"We greet you with the up most respect, your eminence." The god and his attendants follow into a bow, the servants just a bit lower than the thunder gods. "And thank you for allowing us, humbly, into your domain." 

Minseok just stares for a moment, watching the slight snow that had come off of the trees get stuck into his hair. He eventually outstretches his hand palm down towards the other god, the man had been waiting for the movement, and takes the others hand gently in two glove covered ones, placing a light kiss there. 

The thunder god does note the presence of the large cat, especially as its eyes are trained on his every movement. 

Minseok feels a light shock go through his hand, before he pulls it back. "Your greeting is accepted, please rise.” 

The thunder god rises first before the rest of his entourage follows suit. 

“I welcome you, Jongdae.” Minseok gives the other a polite bow of his head. 

The movement was pretty, just like he was, elegant in every meaning of the word. The thunder god had heard the stories Of the snow god, it was common knowledge that Minseok might have been considered one of the most beautiful deity, but they were all gods and goddesses. So it was common knowledge that they were all given to be more than earthly, but even amongst themselves there was a standard by which they looked up to. 

But all of the talk, at least to Jongdae failed to enrapture the being that he was currently lying his eyes on. It didn't even begin to cover it, there was just a glow about him, more so than the one that just normally accompanied any of them. 

Calling him simply pretty was an insult at that point. 

"We're more than honored to be here." the Thunder god replies. 

"Please, join me inside for refreshments, Jongdae." The ice god gestures to the doors just past the ivory pillars that made the front of his home. Long sheets of a sheer sparkling fabric hanging between them, looking like shimmering pieces of ice as they moved in the wind. 

Jongdae tries not to look too eager when he takes his place beside the elder god, at least he can pray that it came off that way. Luckily it did, his movements graceful as he joined in stride with the Ice god. 

"That sounds lovely, lead the way." The thunder god offers a charming smile. 

The pair move inside, Minseok notes as the other god takes in his surroundings, the architecture to the decorations. Not a detail was missed inside of the space, it spoke of the owner in many ways that most people wouldn't think about. Minseok could only hope he was a little impressed, he took as much pride in his home as he did his own appearance. 

They finally reach the main parlor, the fire that he had asked to be lit warmly filling the space from the small amount of time that it had been roaring. Minseok didn't have much use for it usually, but he did enjoy it when he did have to use it, it proved a nice feature. 

"Please have a seat." Minseok gestures towards the large cushioned chair that filled a majority of the space in the large parlor, the ice god takes the single chair that sat just across from the larger seat. 

Next to him on a table, Minseok raises the a glass looking bell and rings it once, a clear sharp sound striking once, before he turns back to his guest. "I think it's quite a shame that is has taken us this long for us to meet. Our realms are right next to each other after all." 

Minseok measures the thunder god, the other was cut sharply into the couch, the black of his cloak making him stand out against everything in the home. He couldn't not be seen, it just wasn't possible. 

Once again this garners a smirk from the black clad man. "They say the best things come to those who wait. So perhaps it was for the best; I certainly think that this was worth the wait."

Minseok doesn't miss the way the others eyes run over him, it was something he had come accustomed to over his life span, at first it had made him a little uncomfortable and a little bashful, thinking that there had possibly been something wrong with him. That is until the humans that chose to worship him began to write their descriptions and their praises, it wasn't because they had seen something wrong with him. It was because he was considered even beautiful amongst the gods. He didn't take it cockily, but simply accepted it as fact, and from then on embraced it. 

He wore every piece of clothing with confidence. 

Normally such leering would cause the visit to be cut short, as he had been a victim of that too from various visitors, but when the lightning wielder did it. He didn't perceive the same skin crawling feeling that he sometimes did from others he had the displeasure of meeting, the had only stared at him in sexual need. 

This seemed more appreciative, and Jongdae didn't linger long, he always returned to look Minseok in the eyes. 

"Indeed." He finally agrees, shifting his position in the chair a little, moving the furs in the way that they didn't drag too much on the floor and they revealed the intricate jewelry that adorned his feet in place of a shoe of some sort. 

Perhaps it is intentional the way he crosses his legs revealing part of the crystalline thigh harness that extended to his knee, showing a little but still leaving much to the imagination. 

At that time his servants return with the small treats that he had chosen this morning, delicate pastries with a cup of warm tea. "I hope this to your liking, I know how the chill can get to my guests." 

Jongdae smiles at the thoughtfulness the other had put into the visit as he takes the treats from the servant, thanking them as they backed away. "I'm what you've picked out will be more than adequate." 

Minseok watches the other as he takes the first sip, the tea is warm a bit on the spicy side as it travels down his throat and settles in his stomach comfortably, the pastry an excellent complement even though it was bite sized. It had to be one of the most delicious things he's ever had. 

"Aren't they both just divine? The tea was a gift from Baekhyun, and the pastry a labor of love, perhaps fittingly, from Yixing." 

Jongdae nodded in agreement, as he knew both he Spring god and Healing god, the latter was supposedly his closest friend. Perhaps he was a little offended that the Spring god had not shared this with him, he was going to have a talk with him the next time he saw his friend. 

"Quite, I've never had anything like that." The small plate and cup make their way onto a servants tray as if they had been waiting for the other to be finish, once again he thanks them. 

"I'm glad it pleased you, I try to pick something that I think would fit my guests well." Minseok raises his chin slightly in a little pride, the line of his neck extending prettily. The sparkle of one of his earrings following suit as it dangled under the warmth of the firelight. "I'm glad my choice was on the mark, as I only had talks I had heard about you to go off of." 

Again Jongdae was caught looking at the other, one would wonder did the Ice God know how he looked. Especially with the light making every piece of finery that dripped off of him into a prism of small stars, colors, looking as dainty and beautiful as the realm he controlled. 

Minseok suppresses a small giggle. 

No, pretty was not the word. 

Jongdae clears his throat slightly, something that could be attributed to the bitting cold of the air although the tea he had been given was more than sufficient at making sure that something like that couldn't happen for a long while. 

"Speaking of gifts, I have one for you." at the mention of that one of his attendants brings forth a box, presenting it to the Ice God. 

Minseok takes it from the attendant, nodding thankfully, sitting up a little straighter in his chair, the black box felt like velvet underneath his fingers. He was always interested in what people thought to bring as this also spoke to their personalities a bit. 

Inside the box is a broach, formed in silver and the stone in the middle a clear cut diamond, it picked up the light around it. It was lovely in every sense of the word, and it caused a small gasp to escape his lips as he inspects the piece of jewelry outside of the box.

Jongdae feels giddy at that, witnessing how the others eyes lit up, and it made him feel just that more confident. He sits just that much straighter, posture now leaning just a little more forward. 

“It’s lovely.” Minseok says, looking up once again at the other god. 

“An equally beautiful gift for an even more etherial receiver.” 

Minseok continues his inspection of the piece of jewelry. “You live up to your charming tongue.”

The other god smiles. “It has the ability to turn into any other piece of jewelry to fit your desires, or you may wear it as its currently presented. I also added a little extra charm, should any one you deem unsavory try and touch you, it’ll shock them.” Jongdae’s chest swells with a little pride. 

Minseok’s eyes widen just a little at the details put into the gift. He returns it to the velvet box, handing it to one of his attendants to take to take to his room. 

“I’ll be sure to treasure it, I’m sure that it will become a common piece in my rotation.” the ice god hands the box to one of his servants, where they take the box back to his chambers. 

Minseok stands, the edge of his furs brushing the ground, cutting into the warm light emitted from the fire place. As he stands, the shimmer of his various jewels scattering amongst the marble, at his feet Tan rising to meet with her master. "Join me in the gardens." 

Whether it had been a request or a statement, Jongdae was in no position to refuse the elder god. Jongdae follows him outside to the gardens snow swirling in the air, the elemental god finds himself pleasantly surprised that the garden wasn't dead, but rather alive in all of its wintery splendor.

Plants that glimmered like diamonds, translucent their petals, to flowers that looked to be dyed their shade of blue.It was truly a piece of magic in an otherwise magically filled realm. Water moved with a fluidity, that he had only seen in his own realm completely unexpected in the frozen ice tundra that Minseok lived in. 

“The pond was a gift from Junmyeon, I hear that you two are familiar with each other.” 

Jongdae’s attention is torn away from his surroundings at the mention of the water god. “Yes… I thought that this was his work.” 

“Myeon is truly talented, figuring out a way to keep the water warm enough to stay up here without him needing to be here.” 

“And the flowers are a mixture of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.” 

“Its beautiful.” Jongdae remarks, though his attention is on the older god when he says this, not that Minseok notices, as his attention is turned towards a couple of the blooms that were open. 

It was here he felt that he could see the true control of his domain, without the display of his abilities, somehow just the mere sight being surrounded by the snow ice and flowers was display enough. 

Suddenly the older god’s gaze travels to him, a frown there and Jongdae feels slight worry creep into him. Had he offended the other deity in any other way? Though his composed expression wouldn’t give that fact away. 

He wouldn’t make something where there was nothing.

Jongdae only raises one curious eyebrow as the older god comes over to him, eyes traveling to his cloak with a slight pout. 

“Your cloak, it’s getting wet.” the elder gestures one slender hand to the currently snow soaked fabric. 

“Oh… There’s no need to worry about it,” Jongdae’s mind immediately sags a little in relief. 

“Nonsense,” the elder immediately dismisses, “This is a charm I received, it protects furs and other clothing from getting wet.” his hands glow a dull blue. “I’ve found it quite useful for the things that I haven’t had specially made, such as this fur.” He gestures to the pure white garment that fathered around his shoulders and also dragged the ground. 

“You’re too kind.” Jongdae says as Minseok charms the garment. 

The ice god only smiles in response. “There you’ll never have to worry about it again.” and then he’s looking again, The thunder god had gotten snow stuck in his lashes, no doubt from the slight wind blowing. 

Minseok found it a lovely sight. 

“Is there something the matter?” The thunder god questions, trying not to squirm from the sudden intensity of the gaze. 

“You’ve got snow in your lashes,” the words are followed by a soft giggle. “Its pretty.” 

For once Jongdae found himself without a response, his charm failing in for the moment as he tried to control the sparks that wanted to escape from the body. Instead he manages another thank you before the pair continue their walk in comfortable silence. Minseok talking to explain a certain flower or object that Jongdae seemed particularly interested in. 

It seemed that everything had a story or an attachment and he always remember who gifted it to him, or who he was with when it was added. 

“Thank you for joining me on this walk,” Minseok turns to Jongdae when they eventually reach the front of the space again. 

“It was my pleasure.” 

Minseok gives the other god an easy little smile. "We will have to meet again, yes?" 

Jongdae nods, hoping he didn't look too eager in his answer. "It would be my pleasure." 

***

The next time Minseok hears from the other god, it isn't in physical form, its in form of flowers being sent to his residence, beautiful white snow drops. The blooms letting off a nice light fragrance into the cool air, the note accompanying it from the thunder god stating that they were to thank him for being such a lovely host. 

This makes a small smile cross his face. 

And this doesn't go unnoticed. 

"Are you being courted, hyung?" Jongin turns around from his appraisal of the flowers, the sun god turning back around to the older god. 

Minseok turns around from the other couple of plotted plants that he kept inside of his residence, blooms specifically made to survive his realms climate.

“Me, courted? What makes you think that?" 

The younger god is technically almost old as him, but still young enough not to be an elder god such as Minseok. The younger having long since being able to control the amount of head that came from his light that constantly emanated from the other. He's a stark contrast to his surroundings, all warm and bronze, gold shimmering from the earrings on both ears, one long and dangly and the other a short stud. 

“Those aren’t just thank you flowers, Hyung?* Jongin turns around to the front, a little bit of a smile on his face. “Are they from, Jongdae-hyung?” 

Minseok feels a little bit as if he’s been caught red handed, even if the notion was a little bit ridiculous. 

They could see each other if they really wanted to. 

A light giggle escapes Jongin’s mouth. “I didn’t even send you flowers as a thank you the first time we met here. He likes you, Hyung.” The sun god pops a pastry into his mouth, watching as the older god finishes tending to the rest of his plants before taking a seat across from his guest. 

Tan immediately taking a seat at the foot of her master, the cat leaving Jongin’s side although she did like basking in the warmth he produced occasionally. 

“And if they are?” 

The other god shrugs. “Then he just gave you flowers and might be seriously trying to court you.” He leans a little forward, the metal plating of his outfit clinking a little as he leans forward. “Would you accept?” 

Minseok searches the light brown eyes of the other, knowing that the Sun god wouldn’t let him seriously consider it if he even remotely thought that the other was a threat. They had been down that road before, and he treasured the younger as a great friend and brother. 

He shrugs, the light movement causing the material of his clothing to slightly shift, the shimmer of the material slightly moving. “Maybe…” Today he had chosen to dress a bit down as he wasn’t planning to greet anyone new at the moment nor did he have anything majorly important to tend to for the day outside of his home. His hair wrapped up loosely with a couple of ordinate hair pieces, at each end delicate pieces of crafted jade beads hanging from the ends, shifting with every movement. 

The sun god merely smiles. “I think you already know what you’re going to do.” 

Minseok merely smiles drinking his tea. “How about you and Kyungsoo, how is he? Have you gotten the courage to tell him?” 

Upon the mention of the other deity, the subtle glow around the God turns a slight pink. “He’s fine… and yes… I’ve spoken to him.” 

“Good, but you still haven’t told him…” He leans back in his seat slightly. “I can put in a word for you.” 

“Hyung!” He whines. 

The older god only chuckles in response. 

***

The next time that he actually sees the Thunder God, is at a monthly meeting between all of the other deities, both major and minor. A way to check up on everyone and be checked up on, under the guise of friendly meeting and conversation. 

By the time Minseok arrives most of the people he would call friends had arrived, and the hall is already full of others in the room conversing with each other. Their outfits and various other pieces of jewelry made to show off, only adding to the grandness of the space and the occassion. 

And it wasn’t even the ball yet.

“Hyung!"

Minseok turns at the voice, smiling as he sees Chanyeol approaching him, the fire god as always dressed in a mixture of black and red, accented by gold. The intimidation of his armor seemed just out of place compared to the smile on his face, the dimple in his cheek as the other approached him. 

"Chanyeol..." He greets with a smile. "How are you?" 

The other god's smile brightens, if that's possible, an array of pearly whites. Dimple pronouncing its self. "I'm well!" He stops short from being face to face with him, bouncing slightly in place. 

Definitely different than the fearsome Fire god that the humans thought that he was. 

If they only they knew. 

"You're settling in well?" 

The red head shakes his head. "Your letters helped a lot... It's made everything else seem less crazy.”

"That's good." Minseok smiles, adjusting one of his bracelets. 

Beside him, Tan lets out a little noise, the snow leopard wanting to make it known that she wants attention as she gets up from her spot beside her masters feet. Brushing up against his legs, large eyes staring up. 

The other god immediately smiles at the large cat, reaching down to giver her the attention that she's seeking purrs escaping before she decides that she's had enough before returning to Minseok's side, her collar glinting. 

The pair talk for a while as more people filter in, both of them greeting the various other deities that came up to the pair. Making more or less polite small talk, though it was obvious some were only simply there because they had to and maybe get some little piece of information to gossip about. 

But soon they're given a break, including Tan, who had growled at a couple of the other gods that she had deemed as getting too close. It's not long beforehe feels an excited tap on his shoulder. 

"Hyung, who is that?" 

Minseok takes a sip of his nectar while looking in the direction he was being directed, the smallest smile curving his lips as he takes in the sight of Baekhyun, the spring god talking with another just across the way, from here, he can see that the younger god had chosen to wear some of his best. More than likely with the thought in mind that Chanyeol was going to be here. 

The garb is simple, but effective, the light gold fabric covered in flowers almost from head to toe, it has a light shimmer through out and that theme continued into his hair and the other various flowers around him. 

"That's Baekhyun." He in forms looking between him and his friend. "You want to talk to him? I can call him over here." 

Chanyeol kind of looks incredulous at merely the thought of him actually speaking to the other. 

"Or just go over and talk to him, he won't bite. He's one of the nicest, if not the nicest people in here." The Ice god encourages. 

Chanyeol lets out a little sigh, and like Jongin, he could feel the way the heat imitating from him was fluctuating. If he had been someone else he was sure that some part of him might've been on fire.

"If you don't try now you might regret it, and then you'll have to wait again until we

re all together." The older god gives him a little push forward. "You can do it.”

The Fire god gets a determined look on his face, giving one last smile before going over to the Spring god and capturing his attention. Minseok watches with a smile as Baekhyun's face immediately lights up when he turns to speak to Chanyeol. 

Suddenly he hears Tan make another noise, when he looks in her direction he sees that she is now being entertained by Jongdae, the other man looking up after giving the large cat the attention she wanted. 

"Minseok," The other god bows and now he notices how the other would normally dress, out of the confines of his lined cloak. Silk hung from his frame, the shirt loosely tied together at his waste, but left a little open to show off some of his chest, the pants simple black and loosely fitted. 

"Jongdae," He greets with a small smile of his own.

The other god takes the spot beside him, looking in the direction where Baekhyun and Chanyeol were now striking up a conversation, the Spring God laughing at something other had said. 

"Oh, good... Baek was worried he wouldn't see him tonight." Jongdae remarks."How is Chanyeol?" 

"He's doing well, getting settled back into his duties." Minseok finishes off the last of his nectar. 

Minseok shared the sentiment of being glad that they were talking, as their relationship was one Gods and even humans continued to talk about. The two fell in love, the only catch that Chanyeol true to his nature, like a phoenix turned to ash and returned from it every thousand years, no memory really of his last life. 

And every time, without fail the pair managed to find each other again. 

Minseok had been helping manage his old friend's return ever since, he knew what would happen. 

But Baekhyun had never been able to watch Chanyeol fade, had always been there up until the day of, but could never watch it happen. 

The Ice god turns to the table behind him and places his empty one there. He can feel the other gods eyes on his back, and perhaps it was intentional that day he had decided to wear his open back shirt, the accent of crystals crisscrossing making a display of his muscles, he can't help but smile a little bit. 

"Your flowers were beautiful, thank you." He remarks.

Jongdae's eyes sparkle a little bit upon hearing that. "It was my pleasure, I'm glad they were to your liking." 

"Very much, they fill my parlor with a very nice scent." He smiles. "I wouldn't mind receiving more.”

Jongdae approaches him, more of a smile curving the already upturned corner of his lips. "Your wish his my command." He gives another slight bow. 

Minseok laughs slightly at the action, when suddenly there is a call to tell them that they

re able to move into the main chamber. 

"May I escort you?" The Thunder god offers one arm. 

Minseok nods with another smile, wrapping his arm around his, for the first time in a long time he could feel some type of excitement to build in his chest at the interaction. 

***

The next time the two gods meet, it’s on Jongdae’s domain, the pair having exchanged correspondence between the time of the meeting and this point. And with that correspondence had come more gifts, all of his friends teasing him about the new additions to his house in the form of another bunch of the flowers he liked, but along with it the small gift of silver earrings. They were simple in design a half cuff that were just dangling silver chains, shifting with every movement. 

He’d chosen to wear the earrings with his lighter outfit, looking at the rocky landscape as they arrived, he was thinking that he had made a good choice to go with one of his lighter, thinner outfits. 

Minseok finds himself sitting up a little straighter once the residence comes into view, it’s similar to his made out of stone, but he can see more elements put into it unlike his. Surrounding the residence, he can see the small cloud bank they’d passed through to get up there originally in the beginning of the journey. 

He could see the way that the residence sparkles in the sun, the sky such a clear blue unlike his almost eternal twilight. 

“My lord, we’re here.” A small voice draws his attention from looking outside of his carriage, giving a smile to his servant offering a hand to him out of the vehicle. 

“Thank you, Soyi.” 

Getting out of the carriage he imagines that this is what it must’ve felt like for Jongdae to arrive at his realm. Butterflies settled their way into the bottom of his stomach, making his feet light as he crosses the rocky grass filled surface, the contrast to his snow covered plane. 

“We welcome you, Lord Minseok!” The group of attendants as well as Jongdae bow. 

The other god responds in kind. “Thank you for hosting me.” He gives them all a small smile, his own small group of attendants following in suit. 

Jongdae comes forward with a smile, dressed similarly when they had met at the large gathering just almost three weeks before. This time the garment gold and black Koi along the hem of the silken shirt, still loosely tied together. But this time he’s wearing more jewelry, gold rings accenting fingers and a couple of necklaces as well. 

Minseok makes a note that Jongdae looks absolutely gorgeous in gold, he thinks that some stones would probably be a gorgeous addition. 

“Jongdae.” He greets. 

“Minseok.” The other god holds out his hand, black hair obsidian under the sunlight.

The Ice god takes it and they head into the residence, Minseok’s arm soon looped through the others. Noting the difference in the architecture of the building and how it was decorated, Jongdae leading them to a parlor of sorts the view of the mountains, his mountains he notes. 

“Oh, you can see the snow caps from here.” He stands in the space between pillars. 

Jongdae comes next to him smiling. “Hmhm, I’ve always thought they looked beautiful. And I was pleased that they were even more so in person.” He turns his sights away from the distant sparkling snow to the other god. “Can i offer you a refreshment? Or something to snack on?” 

“Something to snack on sounds wonderful.” 

Jongdae smiles, gesturing for one of his attendants to get them something to drink on. 

Escorting Minseok to one of the seats in the lounge type area, looking around he could tell that Jongdae was certainly more lax, not messy, but it was obvious that he did spend a lot of time here. 

“Its beautiful here…” 

“I’m honored you think so, but I think your realm might have the upper hand on mine.” 

Minseok chuckles a little bit at that. “How about we agree to disagree?”

“Sounds good.” Jongdae smiles. 

Their conversation shifts into more topics about themselves, things that they like to do when they’re not being their patron godly selves. As well as some other personal effects, Minseok learns that Jongdae is not too fond of drinking nectar, he finds it a bit too sweet. But he does mention that he likes Baekhyun’s ambrosia. 

Minseok agrees with that sentiment, the Spring God’s ambrosia was certainly something to behold. 

“So what do your patrons pray to you for?” 

Jongdae gives an attentive smile, Minseok noticing that this seemed to be a habit of his. He loved to let the person know that he was attentively listening to what they were saying. And with Minseok that seemed to be even more the fact. 

The Thunder god looks thoughtful for a moment. “Strength, courage, singing skills… Sometimes even rain. I’ve even heard some of them pray to Junmyeon-hyung too while they’re at it.” 

“Singing? Are you quite the singer?” with every move, the piece of jewelry on his hands shimmering and iridescent. Their move to Jongdae’s own garden, it isn’t as massive as Minseok’s but he more so appreciates the smaller more intimate atmosphere it provides. 

“I’m alright… but I singing can cause thunder sometimes if I’m in the mood.” He responds. “What about you… wait let me guess, grace, elegance, beauty, and intelligence beyond reproach?” 

“You _are_ honey-lipped.” Minseok teases, smiling none the less. 

“But you can admit that I am right, aren’t I?” the other god’s eyes sparkling, briefly he can see his eyes flicker up to Minseok’s ears no doubt noticing the other wearing his gift. 

“Hmm, perhaps…” the older god laughs a little. “But for the most part, they ask for their crops to survive the winter, for it not to be as harsh… and occasionally I get the request for beauty and protection.” 

“See… I personally think they’re looking in the right place… do you answer that request, often?” 

“When I was younger, yes. But I’ve seen what jealousy can do to a human, especially over vanity… or them using their looks in other ways. So I rarely give it out now, the blessing isn’t given out easily. More so, I answer ones of protection.” 

Jongdae nods taking in the response, he knew that Minseok isn’t one of the more combative Gods, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t protect his own. Especially when his focus was more on the focus of one of the main elements of the world. There were quadrants of the human world, that eternally belonged to him. 

Their talk continues like this, not noticing the passage of time until one of Jongdae’s attendants alert him to the fact that there is someone else there to see him. They had talked well into what could be considered the afternoon, the sky above them in the garden turning orange, twilight of the evening beginning to peek through. 

They’re both reluctant to part that evening, wanting to talk more, but both knowing that they did have duties that they needed to attend to. However, Jongdae made sure that Minseok didn’t leave with his realm empty handed, departing him with a brief kiss to the hand and the gift of an intricate folding fan. 

The outer casing a white wood intricately carved and then filled with silver, the screen in side of the fan a beautiful hand painted dragon, in the center water color blue, and black. 

The rest of their meet ups go like this, talking long into the evening between their residences, or even going somewhere else to have their outings. Getting to the point where it was normal to leave each other with the brush of lips against cheeks along with their flirting. Especially after, Minseok had begun giving Jongdae his gifts, the first being a ring. Realizing his desire to see Jongdae in precious stones. 

The other god had literally sparked a little in happiness upon opening the gift, wanting to put it on right away. 

Minseok had also learned that, though the honey coated words and otherwise smooth, charming flirting. The younger god had the tendency to be a bit whiny at times, in the cutest way in Minseok’s opinion. Often getting clingy and flushed whenever he felt embarrassed under Minseok’s attention. Also in vice versa, Jongdae got to see a more goofy side to the cool, put together god, more relaxed as well. There were times when he had gone to meet him when Minseok for once wasn’t as dressed up, his hair left to hang a long silver waterfall down his back. It took the younger everything in him, not to run his hands though the strands to see if they felt as soft as it looked. 

These times are what keeps Minseok up one night in his bedroom, perhaps the silliest little smile on his face, moonlight dimly bouncing off the marble of the floor. Tan at her usual place at the foot of his bed on the cool of his silk sheets. The only other source of light coming from the little mini suns Jongin had given him once as a gift, floating gently above his bed, at the moment they glowed the color of Jongdae’s lightning. 

A gift that he stated would help him if he missed him, he would just have to look at it. 

The Ice god had given a kiss on the cheek in response, causing sparks once again to actually manifest themselves as his face flushed slightly. 

And it was the first time in a long time that he had actually felt some sense of longing. 

Looking out at the other mountains in the distance actually brought him a warmth in his chest, and at the same time the need for Jongdae near. 

In the bed. 

Next to him. 

With a small sigh, he perhaps gives into the fact that maybe Baekhyun was right, despite all of his teasing, he was actually happy to see his hyung interested in someone. 

Perhaps he had gotten a certain glow on him. 

***

Minseok checks his outfit out for the thousandth time it feels like as they arrive to the hall for yet another lavish get together. Perhaps the most out of the year as it was the most lavish, more of a celebration than just a meeting. A chance for more talking and perhaps other activities if you were lucky enough to find a place to escape or just leave altogether. 

Not too hard if you weren’t being constantly dragged into conversation. 

Which in Minseok’s case he wasn’t usually lucky enough to slip away as he was used to gain some grace points amongst their community. 

“Looking for Jongdae, hyung?” Baekhyun suddenly appears beside him, today his outfit a full extravagant gold, not holding back this time around. Minseok can see the tell tale signs of Chanyeol’s favorite flowers creeping up into the dress, and as a major part of the over all aesthetic, especially his make up and scent choice for the evening. 

He greets his friend with a light hug. “You look great…” He mentions, pulling back. “And who says I was looking for anyone?” 

Baekhyun slightly scoffs. “I’m insulted, I know you… you are searching. You look great too, you’re going to knock him out of the realm.” He smiles, handing him a cup of nectar. 

Minseok takes a sip of it, it calms his nerves a little. “Is Yeol here yet?” 

A slight flush covers the other’s cheeks. “No, not yet.” 

Minseok smiles. “Have been things been going well?” 

Baekhyun’s face upturns into a smile, the slight floral scent around him increasing as he goes on to describe the past couple of weeks getting to know each other. From the sounds of it, they were well back onto their path to where they had been been before. Another love reborn from the ashes of their last. 

“Hyung, Baekhyun!” A familiar loud voice calls, signaling the arrival of the fire god.

“Yeol.” Minseok greets, a brief dip of his head. 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun smiles. 

“You both look… great…” No one would be able to miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes soften with a love he himself didn’t even realize he was capable of feeling when they get locked on Baekhyun. 

The older god takes this as his cue to leave, working his way through the crowd. Stopping briefly to have some conversation with people who caught his attention. Feeling a little more than deflated when he doesn’t spot the familiar smile of a certain god or feel his stare either. 

Eventually Minseok makes it to his destination, the outside balcony where the noise of the festivities fades to a dull murmur. He sighs a little, stretching some of his tight limbs out, finally relaxing from all of the entertaining he just had to do. The sky here never really turning from an internal night, just constantly full of stars. 

“Lovely, isn’t it?” A familiar voice says. 

Minseok is more than pleased when he meets the gaze of Jongdae, a smile lighting up his face. And as always every part of him glimmering in sort of fashion, from his head to his toes, just about. 

“Jongdae…” 

“You really didn’t think that I wouldn’t show up tonight? Someone has to be here to admire you properly.” He smiles as he approaches, immediately taking the older’s hand and placing a kiss on top of it, not missing the fact that his latest gift is gracing the wrist the hand is attached to. 

He can feel the slight hum of his electricity through the gem on top of the intricate piece. 

“Who says that I haven’t been admired properly?” Minseok raises a challenging eyebrow. 

“Oh, trust me… they _don’t_ have the eye.” He stands upright forever, now standing a little closer. “Can I have this dance?” 

“I’d love to…” 

Soon they’re dancing underneath the stars, more swaying than anything, but that doesn’t matter as they’re more interested in each other. Jongdae singing lowly into the space between them, confirming for Minseok further that Jongdae was more than just ‘alright’ at singing. 

“So this is why they pray to you for talent.” the ice god sighs. “Are you sure you have an eye for appraisal?” 

Jongdae blinks, a small smile upturning his lips, he spins Minseok out, and then brings him back in so that they’re face to face again. “Well, good thing you’re here.” 

Minseok hums a little as they soon get occupied staring into each other’s eyes, the space between them slowly diminishing. Jongdae’s hand cupping one side of his face, his thumb slowly stroking the smooth skin there. 

“Can I?” Jongdae whispers, his eyes flickering up from his lips back to his eyes. 

Minseok knew that Jongdae would stop the moment he said to stop, or showed signs otherwise of not wanting this kiss happen. But at the moment all that he can think of is: 

“Please…” he nods, eyes also flickering down to lips. 

He can feel the charge of the air around them increase as Jongdae gets a little excited, breaths mixing, and his eyes beginning to flutter closed. He can practically feel the way their lips would feel against each other. 

And then their lips touch and the moment is better than any of the physical gifts that he had been receiving. Minseok can feel himself whimper a little as Jongdae deepens the kiss, hands wrapping warmly around his waist, as if he knew he would need the support or perhaps Jongdae was in need of it too. 

They pull back just a little, Minseok’s eyes opening and looking to Jongdae’s seeing the same thing that he was feeling, pupils blown a little wide and there was no denying the attraction between them at the moment. Jongdae’s eyes are intent with going in for a second time and he gives him an almost minute nod a he leans in again.

“Hyung?”

“Min-hyung?” 

The moment is distilled by the sound of both Kyungsoo and Jongin’s voices getting closer to this area. Jongdae lets out a little sigh, deflating slightly, and resting his forehead against his. Minseok lets out his own chuckle, sighing a little giving him little pecks. 

“They couldn’t have chosen a better time?” Jongdae grumbles. 

“I’m sure they mean no offense, I’m probably missed.” Minseok explains. 

“Then they can just miss you.” He squeezes his arms around his waist a little for emphasis. 

“We can’t just do that, we’re not minor gods. We’re expected to show our faces.”

Jongdae sighs. “I know… doesn’t mean, I have to like it.” 

“Come on don’t grumble… we can continue later. When we’re all alone.” Minseok suggests, the statement is innocent enough. 

Jongdae blinks, mouth soon turning into a full smile his eyes turning into cute little crescents. “See intelligent.” He places another swift peck on Minseok’s lips as well. 

“Come on, let’s go… if they catch us out here. Neither of us will hear the end of it from any of them.” 

The pair finally part, Minseok fixing his slightly rumpled attire. making sure everything is back in place. “How do I look?” 

Jongdae finishes checking his outfit out as well, running one hand through his ink colored hair, eyes taking their time down Minseok’s frame. “Ravishing.” 

Minseok smiles, he honestly couldn’t wait for later tonight.


End file.
